1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoe construction for enabling users or wearers of the shoe to attach and/or interchange functional and/or ornamental components to the shoe construction so as to improve function and/or appearance of the shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of prior art patents disclose shoe constructions teaching interchangeable components such as uppers and heels. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to shoe wear of these types are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,072 ('072 patent), which issued to Thatcher, discloses certain Means for Attaching Heels. The '072 patent describes an article of footwear having a heel seat, a locking member thereon of graduated height and having sides inclined horizontally in relation to the heel seat, and a heel having a recess having an open end an undercut side walls, adapted to receive said locking member in locking engagement therewith, whereby as the heel is moved along the heel seat it will be forced by said locking member against said seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,497 ('497 patent), which issued to Gillikin, discloses a Shoe with Interchangeable Heels. The '497 patent describes a shoe construction having angle irons mounted to the heel seat of the shoe for slidably mounting interchangeable low and high heels. An arch supporting plate is attached to the shoe shank for rendering vertical support to the shank when a high heel is utilized. An elastic band is attached to the upper opening for retaining the upper snugly against the wearer's foot. Stiffening strips are attached to oppositely-disposed vertical arch portions of the shoe to prevent outward bulging of this shoe portion when the high heel is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,946 ('946 patent), which issued to Baum, discloses a Shoe with Interchangeable Heel. The '946 patent describes a shoe with an interchangeable heel comprising two parts, a main base member part reinforced in its rear end section by a rigid plate and a separate heel part. The heel part is fitted to the reinforced section of the base member part by a ferrule, fixed to one part, having a projecting portion of non-circular cross-section which locates in an aperture of complementary shape in the other part so as to position and prevent rotation of the heel, and a removable locking element is provided to lock the heel part in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,649 ('649 patent), which issued to Smith, discloses an Interchangeable Shoe. The '649 patent describes an article of footwear of an interchangeable nature permitting alteration by the wearer of the shoe appearance and configuration. There is provided an outbase member of unitary construction having toe, central, and heel portions, there being a heel unit carried upon the heel portion of wedge-defining character. A top base member sits upon the heel, having a forward portion attached to the central portion of the outbase member. The latter, heel unit and top base member are secured by a selectively removable cooperative fabric securement and/or T-arrangment. The inbase member overlies the toe of the outbase member, being detachably secured thereto, and preferably interengages portions of the top base member to provide a hinge-defining construction in the central portion of the shoe. A sock liner overlies the inbase member and top base member, being selectively and easily removed for access to the other elements of the shoe for interchangeability purposes. Various uppers providing front and rear quarters are detachably secured to the shoe at toe and heel portions thereof. A heel unit is covered with a detachable cover which is reversible for providing different exterior colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,910 ('910 patent), which issued to Lewis, discloses a Shoe with Interchangeable Heel. The '910 patent describes a shoe wherein its heel can be interchangeably attached to the heel portion of the outbase member of the shoe by extending a large bolt through an opening on the rear portion of the outbase member, such that it is threadedly engaged with a sleeve permanently mounted within a recess on top of the heel. A device is provided for anchoring and orientation of the heel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,058 ('058 patent), which issued to Jneid, discloses a Detachable Shoe Strap System. The '058 patent describes a new detachable shoe strap system for providing an assortment of easily interchangeable styles of footwear in a single system. The inventive device includes a base member having upper and lower surfaces, and a perimeter side wall extending around the perimeter of the base member between the upper and lower surfaces of the base member. A heel is detachably coupled to the lower surface of the base member and is located towards the heel end of the base member member. The system includes a plurality of flexible straps. Each strap has a pair of opposing ends. Each end of each strap is detachably couplable to the perimeter side wall of the base member such that the inner surfaces of the straps face the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,324 ('324 patent), which issued to Tsuji, discloses Bowling Shoes having Customizable Ground Engagement. The '324 patent describes a bowling shoe construction having various options for adjustment with removable and replaceable slide parts to attach to the tread surface of a slide shoe. The slide parts can attach interchangeably using hook and pile loop fasteners. A kick shoe includes an interchangeable kick part covering the toe area. The kick part can be attached using adhesives or hook and pile loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,359 ('359 patent), which issued to Bricker, discloses an Interchangeable Shoe Strap System. The '359 patent describes an interchangeable shoe strap system for altering the decorative look of a shoe. The interchangeable shoe strap system includes a shoe having strap members for securing the shoe to a user's foot, and a plurality of decorative strap covers which are selectively couplable to the strap members for altering the overall appearance of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,768 ('768 patent), which issued to Klein, discloses a Modular Shoe System. The '768 patent describes a modular shoe system having interchangeable uppers and outbase members, comprising an internal support structure, a plurality of interchangeable first removable covers and a plurality of interchangeable second removable covers. The internal support structure includes a midbase member, a heel counter and a toe box. The internal support structure has a front portion including the toe box and a rear portion including the heel counter. Each of the first removable covers includes a front upper and a front outbase member. Each of the first removable covers is configured for being alternately removably attached to the front portion. Each of the second removable covers includes a rear upper and a rear outbase member. Each of the second removable covers is configured for being alternately removably attached to the rear portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,251 ('251 patent), which issued to Rolle, discloses a Shoe with Interchangeable Covers. The '251 patent describes a modified pair of women's shoes consisting of a base, a base member with a removable heel, and a cover which is attached to the base and the base member with two sets of straps joining under the base member and fastened together with hook and loop type fasteners. The base of the shoe features a layer of padding for extra comfort and low rising vertical sides for supporting the interchangeable cover. The base member of the shoe is formed with a pair of notches on the bottom, one in the toe area and one in the arch area. These notches serve as guides into which the straps are placed and secured to one another. The cover can be made in various styles from dressy and elegant to casual and sporty by adding decorative items, such as zippers, buttons, bows, and the like and by varying the heel height and width. The interchangeable covers and heels allow the owner to have numerous pairs of shoes for the price of one. Thus any woman could save money through the purchase of one pair of shoes as opposed to purchasing shoes to coordinate with every outfit in her wardrobe. Additionally, the female traveler could pack a single pair of shoes to complete a number of ensembles, thereby reducing the load with which she travels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,445 ('445 patent), which issued to Stern, discloses a Locking Mechanism for Securing Detachable Shoe Uppers. The '445 patent describes an attachment mechanism and system used to accessorize, customize and/or personalize footwear with interchangeable uppers or straps, especially open shoes and sandals. More particularly, this invention presents a safe, secure and easy system for the attachment and detachment of shoe uppers and straps to shoes and sandals. This invention allows both the manufacturer and wearer to promote and display fashion and theme material of their own choosing, with the freedom to change the material or message without having to change footwear. The invention comprises a releasable fastener that connects a retainer, secured with the base member of the footwear, to an upper or strap. The releasable fastener is comprised of an upper and lower bar or metal loop, each loop carried on a barrel, the barrels interlocking with each other in a sliding engagement and held in the closed or engaged position by a magnet or by a biasing member.
Unite States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0192205, which was authored by Linens, describes a shoe cover system for Clog and Loafer type shoes that allow you to change the appearance of the shoes as desired. The shoe covers allow the wearer to partially change the top and side appearance of a pair of shoes to different colors, shapes, prints, designs, textures or styles. The covers provide a fast and inexpensive way to match the shoes to a varied wardrobe in just a few seconds.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0233772, which was authored by Musial, describes a shoe having a plurality of interchangeable top covering for altering the appearance of a shoe. The shoe includes a shoe base and at least one top covering for the shoe. The top covering is removably affixed to the shoe base. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the top covering is positioned over a top portion of the wearer's foot, in front of the wearer's ankle. The top covering may be attached by any fastening means, such as hook and pile strips, snaps, laces, or hooks. When the wearer desires, the top covering is exchanged for another top covering to alter the exterior appearance of the shoe.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0064976, which was authored by Barteet, describes an interchangeable shoe ensemble including a base member, or base member, having snaps secured along its periphery and positioned for snap fitting engagement with corresponding snaps on a removable strap. The strap is provided having a silk-screened design provided on its upper surface for aesthetic purposes. The configuration of the shoe lends itself to quick and efficient replacement of the strap where, for example, an alternative strap design is desired.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0016026, which was authored by Long, describes athletic shoes which have evolved into a very desirable and trendy piece of clothing. They are available in many shapes, sizes, and colors. However, to date all shoe pieces and designs are fixed to the shoe. My technology will allow shoe colors and or designs to be changed daily and as easily as the rest of one's clothes while utilizing only one pair of shoes. Interchangeable pieces will be made useful just as different colored shoe strings are now available.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0066550, which was authored by Liu, describes a women's shoe which includes a base member, a heel and a base strap secured to opposite sides of the shoe and positioned to extend across of the wearer's foot. Strap covers are provided in various colors, materials, shapes and decorative surface patterns. The strap covers are each removably attachable to the base straps, in covering relation thereto, and are selectively interchangeable to provide a variety of different styles and appearances, thereby allowing the same shoe to be worn with many different outfits. The shoes are provided in different sizes, heel shapes and heights to further enhance the versatility of style and appearance, ranging from formal to casual.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0098622, which was authored by Berrins, describes a sandal comprising layered footwear components includes a lower base, a middle member replaceable platform which secures the straps, and an upper member replaceable inbase member. A hollowed out center area creates a perimeter side wall on the top of the base into which the platform is stored. A frontal (toe area) and rear (heel area) ledge crosses the toe and heel areas of the superior base horizontally. The straps are attached to a platform and secured by a present choice of a hook and loop fastener. The front and rear of the platform is eased under the front and rear ledges on the base. A midpoint lock on the platform further secures the platform to the base. A final top layer inbase member is secured on top of the platform and under the overlapped straps and placed into the remaining hollow area of the base hiding the shoes components. The straps and inbase member cooperate to form a shoe upper for receiving the foot. Platforms and inbase members are interchangeable to heel, flat or wedge style bases. Exchangeably connected straps to platforms are repeatedly adjustable in horizontal and vertical directions for comfort and mix and match to create many shoe styles.
It may be seen from an inspection of the prior art that the art is silent on a shoe construction having a base member with (1) a series of peripherally spaced fastener-receiving apertures wherein the fastener-receiving apertures extend orthogonally and/or parallel to the top surface adjacent the peripheral surface each of which are surrounded with hook or loop type fastening structure, (2) a cover construction having matable loop or hook type fastening structure, matable with the base member fastening structure, and hardware type fasteners for attaching components to the base member such that the hook and loop fastening structure, in cooperation with the hardware type fasteners function to prevent displacement of the attached components relative to the base member. The prior art thus perceives a need for such a shoe construction, the particulars of which are set forth in more detail hereinafter.